the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Playable Races in Alrec
Alrec is a huge place, with many races involved. Whether they come about from the dense woods in Whitoper, or the rock formations lining the border of Gonarundu and Courler. Each race has its own unique benefits and culture. Human Starting with the obvious, Human's are the majority of the population in Alrec. They are a proud race that has the incredibly ability to adapt and be a jack-of-all trades type of race. Humans can also be quite self-centered however, thus they become ambitious in order to enter the history books. Most humans look at the present time of their life, though many have aspirations to reach the stars. There is only one type of human, though many subraces occur from which nation they were born. Traits The human's have the same traits as the ones in the book, however they have one difference in their age. Most humans have been seen to live up to 100, though magical types seem to exceed that age and can reach 150. Location Humans are all over the place in the terms of nations. There race has reached every corner of the world. Dwarf Dwarfs are a race that weathers the environments they face. Mostly found in mountains they are short, but incredibly strong. Though they can be a bit arrogant, they have deep laws and can hold grudges for their entire lives. Dwarves are mainly known for their love of mining and the different crafts they can make out of the materials they find. Traits Same traits in the book, though they are only able to live to around 200. Both subraces proceed as normal. Location Dwarf's are generally located in the nation of Whitoper, using the rich mountain range as a good place for their home. They also have made their way into Courler, becoming apart of the nation rather than hiding underneath. Elf Elves are known for their grace and crafts. They are incredibly respectful and the longest living race in Alrec. Slender in build, Elves are beautiful but remain strong in the terms of warfare. In the political game, most Elves reign supreme, having extreme patience. Traits Same traits as in the book, though they are only able to live up to 500, rather than the usual 700 years. Location While Elves can be located anywhere, most are found in Sula and Whitoper where rich forests emplore them to stay. Halfling Halflings are a short race, yet hold a good sense of humour, making a large amount of them quick-witted when making jokes of the situation. They remain happy and cheerful even in the worst situations, making them quite a curiousity. Though do not let their height fool you, the speed of a halfling can take down even some of the mightiest foes. Traits The same as in the book. Location Halflings are most often found in the centre of Alrec, coming from Roshan, Defel and even Gonarundu. Though they can be found in many places elsewhere. They, however, usually avoid Aral. Dragonborn Dragonborn are an interesting race, they were first created from the magic of dragons and quickly began to grow their own race. They are a scaled race, though lack tails which some of their cousins the Lizardfolk hold. Over time the dragonborn have grown bored of war and decide in more criminal activities instead, making their homeland grow in many underworld organisations. Traits They live to the age of 100, everything else is the same. The only exception is that Bronze and Blue dragonborns breath fire, rather than lightning. Location While Dragonborns can be seen in different nations and continents, they are mainly found in Aral, a desert landscape which they have made their home. If found elsewhere they are usually outcast, or hunted in some cases. Gnome Gnomes are a delightful race, always enjoying the moment and consistently looking for a way to improve their lives or create something magnificent to do, or look at. If they are not tinkering or creating one thing, they are often exploring the world. Traits They live up to around 350 years. Location Gnomes can be found vibrantly all over the world of Alrec, holding no nation of their own, they revel in the cultures of others. Though, they often avoid Aral. Half-Elf Half-Elfs are a race that expand into two worlds, and two completely different cultures. Gaining the traits of both races, they are often wandering around searching for a place that they can feel welcome and home. They are often seen as politicians and bards, using their background to their advantage. Traits Hal-Elves live around 200-300, having their age extended from their elvish heritage. Location Half-Elves can be found anywhere in the world. Though often avoid Aral, they can still be seen there. They are welcome wherever they go, seen as superior in some cases due to their natural advantages. Half-Orc Half-Orcs are a strong, yet sometimes outcast race in Alrec. While Humans and Orcs have sometimes been in uneasy alliances, the use of Half-Orcs has never been truly welcome. In Orcish tribes the Half-Orcs are seen as sometimes superior, having the strength of an orc but the brain of a human, so while they are never usually tribal leaders, they are seen as advisors. Traits Taking the traits of their human side and Orcish side, Half-Orc's tend to live to around 80-90. Location Half-Orcs are found wherever there is both Orcs and Humans, such as the forests of Courler, Whitoper and even Sula. Goblin Goblin's are a tiny, warrior race that often uses their size and natural stealth to ambush any enemies they come across. They are often hated, and even killed for simply existing, leading them to avoid many civilized races and fall under the protection of Orcs or Bugbears. Traits Goblins reproduce at a quick rate, often due to how short their life span is. Goblin's usually live to around 50-60. Location Goblin's are found everywhere in Alrec, though are usually unwelcome wherever they stay. Bugbear Bugbears are a large, powerful yet lanky race in Alrec. They are hairy beasts that often feature in many farmers nightmares, worried that one day a Bugbear will appear over the hill and raid his village. Bugbears often lead small tribes of followers, using them to loot their surroundings. Traits Everything is the same. Location Bugbear's are found everywhere in Alrec, though are mainly seen in the main forests of Courler, Whitoper, Sula and even Defel. Firbolg Firbolgs are a peaceful race, often forming small tribes and villages within the deep forests. Though they live in relative peace, they are able to take up arms whenever an orcish tribe or group of goblins get too close. Traits Firbolgs live a relatively long life, extending past Gnomes but fall short to the Elves, passing usually around 400. Location While Firbolgs are mostly found deep in the forest, many have made their way out and into normal civilisation. Though rare, they can be found in most major cities, even forming their own communities. Kobold A small and timid race, they usually avoid conflict in all options, opting to hide instead. Though if cornered, they are ruthless in their fight, making survival their highest priority. Traits Maturing at the age of 6 Kobolds can live till around 100 years, but are often found and slaughtered as sport when outside of Aral. Location Kobolds can be found in all of Alrec, but are mostly found in Aral as they are heavily killed by prize-hunters and poachers when outside this nation. Lizardfolk Lizardfolk are a somewhat simple race, falling more into the predator and animal mindset than any other races listed. They hold very little emotional life when compared to other humanoids, rather than feel fear they designate the being dangerous and find ways to avoid it. Calculating, the Lizardfolk are quite strong and are seen as a ruthless force. Traits Short-lived creatures, Lizardfolk live to around 60, but are mainly killed in various battles depending on the route they take. Location Unlike their Faerun counterpart, Lizardfolk in Alrec are mainly found in the desert lands of Aral. While they can be found elsewhere, they are mostly seen along their other reptilian cousins. Orc Orc's are a race of strength and fighting. They live a life of blood and fire, consistently fighting and raiding whatever village or person they get their hands on. The race themselves are seen as incredibly dangerous, though some nations have placed them in their armies for better use. Traits Orc's are often seen as short-lived, but can hold a similar lifespan as the Lizardfolk. Though most are killed in battles and raids, which they are fond of. Location Orcs can be found all over Alrec, though are mostly shunned and hunted for being too dangerous. If an Orc is found in normal society, they are likely a fighter of the nations army they stand in. Hobgoblin Hobgoblins are a race of war and glory. Often coming from tribes in the forest, they band together and invade the lands closeby. Similar to Orcs in a way, Hobgoblins are more often better skilled and intelligent, but will work with their cousins on different occassions. They specifically have been seen as an evil due to Seren. Traits